


There's No Way

by ephemeralnaeu



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Best Friends to Lovers, Fluff and Angst, Fluffy Ending, I proofread myself so there will be mistakes, I'm Bad At Tagging, Light Angst, M/M, Mutual Pining, but he doesn't know how to help, choi san is sad and insecure, i guess, roadtrip au, why is that not an actual tag, wooyoung knows
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:28:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24942346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ephemeralnaeu/pseuds/ephemeralnaeu
Summary: "Woo, let's run away."Wooyoung looks at San in confusion."What do you mean?""Let's run away today. From everything. Let's get in the car, drive to some far off place and spend the night there."Wooyoung stares at San for a few seconds with an undecipherable look before replying."Alright."OrWooSan go on a roadtrip and end up sharing feelings.
Relationships: Choi San/Jung Wooyoung
Comments: 6
Kudos: 39





	There's No Way

**Author's Note:**

> For all of you out there who are in love with your best friend and don't want to ruin things. This is the happy ending that you deserve.
> 
> The title is from "There's no way" by Lauv ft. Julia Michaels.

"Woo, let's run away."

Wooyoung looks at San in confusion.

"What do you mean?"

"Let's run away today. From everything. Let's get in the car, drive to some far off place and spend the night there."

Wooyoung stares at San for a few seconds with an undecipherable look before replying.

"Alright."

They pack some food, grab the car keys and leave a note —" _Don't wait for us to have dinner, we'll be back tomorrow._ "

  
  


Wooyoung is the one driving. It's summer and the car has no AC, but they don't seem to mind. San looks at a map and starts suggesting random locations. They end up going for a small beach that is about four hours away.

  
  


"Why?" Wooyoung asks out of the blue.

San already knows what he's talking about without even asking.

"I wanted to try something new. It's our last summer together."

That statement is a bit exaggerated. San is only moving to a different city to attend college. It's an hour away from Wooyoung, and it shouldn't matter much since he will be coming back to his hometown —to _Wooyoung_ — every weekend and during holidays.

But it's not the same. They won't be able to hang out during the break, and they won't be able to do homework together —even though they always ended up doing anything but that. They won't be passing notes in class anymore. They won't be sneaking out to spend late afternoons together on Wooyoung's rooftop. They won't be chasing after each other in the hallways, getting scolded by their maths teacher.

San's heart clenches at the thought, and he knows that it shouldn't hurt as much as it does.

He is perfectly aware that it's not only because of that. Part of him is scared —scared of Wooyoung finally realizing that he deserves better. Scared of Wooyoung finding new friends and growing apart from him. Scared of Wooyoung meeting that _special someon_ e and falling in love. And even if that would hurt like hell, what San fears the most is _losing_ him.

Music plays on the radio while the two boys chatter. They talk about everything and nothing at the same time —the new song that came out recently, the videogame they want to try out. There are also moments of silence, but it's not awkward. It's the kind of comfortable silence that you can only share with certain people.

By the time they arrive at their destination, the sun is already setting down.

It takes them ten extra minutes to get to actual sand because it's only accessible by foot. They choose the flattest surface they find to set their mat and prepare their little picnic.

"This is nice," Wooyoung says after they have settled.

He's looking at the waves as they crawl gently to the shore.

San only nods.

"San."

He realizes that Wooyoung is now looking at him.

"I know that's not the only reason you wanted to come here."

San swallows.

"Yeah."

"You know you can tell me anything, right?"

San wants to reply that he knows. He really does. There's no one else in this whole universe that he trusts as much as he trusts the boy.

But there is something that he can't confess. There are _feelings_ involved that he shouldn't be feeling because —for god's sake, this is his _best friend_ we're talking about. And San is so, so fucking scared of losing him.

He lies because apparently, that's the only thing he does.

"Yeah, I know."

Wooyoung stares at him as the words leave his mouth, and San almost believes that he's been convincing enough to fool him.

Suddenly, Wooyoung's hand travels through the mat until it's placed on top of his. San looks down at their hands as the younger gives a light squeeze.

"You're very important to me, San."

The boy's heart clenches when he hears that. He tries to move his hand away but Wooyoung reacts faster and intertwines their fingers.

"San, look at me."

He can't. He doesn't want to see the boy's face right now because he knows he won't be able to take it. He knows his heart will hurt, and he'll be tempted to say things that he doesn't want to- _no_ , that he _can't_ say.

"San," the boy insists.

He won't ruin the night. They have driven for hours to have a nice evening at the beach and he won't start being an angsty bitch right now. He won't ruin the mood and he won't make Wooyoung uncomfortable by putting him in a position where he has to reject his feelings.

"San!"

Wooyoung has somehow traveled to his side of the mat and is now holding his face between his hands.

He feels the tears welling up and he closes his eyes. He knows that he's being a crybaby and ruining everything because he can't keep his fucking feelings to himself like he has been doing for the last few years.

He freezes when he feels Wooyoung leaving soft pecks where the tears are making his cheeks wet.

"Sannie, please, I hate seeing you like this and not being able to help. Talk to me, I _beg_ you," Wooyoung pleads.

"I can't," the boy whispers.

There is a small pause before Wooyoung speaks again.

"Then I will tell you something."

San's eyes open and he looks at Wooyoung with a mixture of fear and hope.

"Do you remember when I told you that you wouldn't be able to get away from me even if you tried?"

San remembers. They were messing around and chasing after each other when Wooyoung caught him. He can still recall the way the boy said those words —his tone was joking, but his eyes held a hint of seriousness that left San a bit perplex.

"I was being serious back then. You mean so much to me that I don't think I would ever be able to let you go unless you explicitly asked for it. And it would still hurt a lot to do so."

Part of San —the part of him that always makes him feel insecure— is telling him that Wooyoung is saying this in a "best buddies" way. That there would be no possible way that he was meaning it in a "more than friends" way.

But as he looks at the younger, doubt arises.

He's looking at him with warmth in his eyes, and San can _feel_ it. It hits him hard and his eyes start watering again, but this time it's not fear —it's hope.

"I have to tell you something. And I know that you may not look at me the same after I do, but I just can't hold it anymore."

Wooyoung takes a deep breath.

"I am in love with you, Sannie. I don't know why and I don't know when. I just fell for you, and when I realized I was already too deep to get out. You don't have to reciprocate. I'm only telling you because watching you cry was becoming painful in a way I'd never have imagined. And maybe I'm being selfish because I'm putting a huge weight on your shoulders that you didn't ask for, but I- I just-"

His voice lowers until it's barely a whisper.

"You've been weird the whole day and I just thought that maybe, _maybe_ you were feeling the same way."

San starts crying for the third time this evening.

"I'm so sorry, Sannie," he starts, "it was a mistake, but please, don't hate m-"

San cuts him off with a kiss.

The kiss only lasts for a second and it's not as romantic as he had expected —his face is still wet and he has miscalculated the distance between their mouths so their teeth end up crashing painfully. But it tells Wooyoung everything he needs to know.

San places his hands over the younger's, which are cupping his cheeks gently. He feels immense relief as he registers that this is real, that Wooyoung is in love with _him_ out of all people. 

He can't help the soft chuckle of happiness that escapes his lips, and soon both of them burst out laughing.

After they have calmed down, they lie on the mat and San puts his arm over Wooyoung's waist. They look into each other's eyes like they are the only humans left on this vast universe.

Their lips meet again. This time there's no rush, so they kiss gently until they have to separate to catch their breath. When they start kissing again, Wooyoung licks San's lips to ask for permission, and San concedes. They explore each other's mouths and Wooyoung gasps in surprise when San bites his lower lip. The older smiles and leaves soft pecks at his forehead, his nose, his cheeks, and finally his lips.

"I love you," San whispers.

Wooyoung moves until he's resting his head on the boy's chest.

San leaves a soft kiss on top of his hair and Wooyoung intertwines their hands.

"I love you too," he finally says.

They stay like that, looking at the stars and enjoying each other's presence. 

Nothing has changed, but at the same time, everything is different.

San knows that there is still a long way to go. The distance is going to be difficult to endure. But only for tonight, he decides to leave all his fears behind. He concentrates on the warmth of Wooyoung's body next to him and the way his thumb is gently caressing the back of his hand.

For the first time in what felt like years, he feels genuinely at peace.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this wasn't too bad.  
> I'm currently working on a prince!seonghwa and witch!hongjoong AU but I was sad so this happened.  
> Anyways, I never know how to end notes so stay safe and be happy <3


End file.
